


Devour

by Steadfxst



Series: Banging the Bartender [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: It’s not often that he’s eye-to-eye with her, and he feels lucky that he gets to see her like this because she’s utterly breathtaking.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con is tagged because Eleanor is the only one who is drunk, and she also doesn't remember who Michael is at this point.

Eleanor grabs him by the hand, and he follows her without thinking twice. He’s certainly not just going to let her go home with some random barfly, not when she was so hellbent on, as she put it, "doing something bad" for her birthday. He wasn't going to let someone at the bar put their hands on her. Someone who didn’t care about her or know anything about her. And he could admit it now; he cared a lot.

The back door shut behind them with a bang.

“Fuck me right here,” she says.

The unfiltered cursing is jarring. They’re in the alley behind the bar, and Michael feels a pang in his chest. He’s about to protest, tell her how crazy this was, but then she grabs him by his collar, yanks him down to her level, and gives him a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“Don’t just stand there,” Eleanor says. “Let’s do this thing! Oh! Do you want me to blow you first?”

She starts to get down on her knees, but he stops her with hands gripped on her shoulders.

“You don’t have to do that,” he says.

He wants her to, but he doesn't think that would help his case in the afterlife. Letting one of his humans blow him in an alley? He could just imagine the looks on Shawn or Gen's faces...

She gives him a drunken smile.

“So you _do_ talk! Okay, buddy, fine. Your loss. Because I am _great_ at—”

He doesn’t want to hear about what she can do with her mouth, so he cuts her off with his. Sure, hooking up with a stranger was something humans did for fun, but he wasn’t human, and he couldn't figure out the protocol of this at all. He's pretty sure he shouldn't be doing this at all.

She pulls away first and opens her eyes.

“Wow. I was _not_ expecting that. That was—”

“Eleanor.”

He’s not sure what he wants to say, but her name falls out of his mouth before he can stop himself. She smirks and stands on tip toes to wraps her arms around his neck, and her red dress rides up a little. He finds his hands automatically going to her waist.

“I like the way you say my name,” she says right into his ear. “You say it funny.”

She nips at his jawline, and he hisses. Were all humans sensitive there? 

Eleanor takes it as her cue to continue, and she lets her hands slide from his shoulders, down his chest, and to his belt. She fumbles with the buckle for a moment, and soon, she’s removed it from the loops and has unzipped his pants. She makes eye contact with him when she reaches inside, almost daring him to look away.

“ _Eleanor_.”

“You know, I don’t even remember telling you my name,” she says gripping him and starting to stroke. A twisted mix of lust and fear forms in the pit forms in his stomach. “I don’t even know yours.”

“M-Michael,” he stutters.

“Michael,” she repeats. “I like that name. It’s very biblical.”

“And that turns you on?”

It earns him a snort.

“If we’re actually gonna do this, you’re gonna have to pick me up. You _can_ pick me up, right?”

He refrains from launching into a well-worn explanation about how he was a being with powers she could only dream of, but it’s neither the time nor the place, so he simply picks her up with an ease that surprises her, if her little yelp is anything to go by. He turns them around so her back is against the building, and he braces his arm next to her head.

It’s not often that he’s eye-to-eye with her, and he feels lucky that he gets to see her like this because she’s utterly breathtaking. Her eyes are large and dark, cast in half-shadow. The streetlamp doesn’t quiet illuminate the dingy back of the bar. The tiny voice in the back of his tells him that he should stop, but he ignores it.

He wants to _devour_ her.

“So this isn’t your first alley bang, then, huh?”

He ignores the question.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” he asks.

She wraps her legs around his waist.

“If it’s not gonna be you, I’m sure it won’t be hard to find someone in there who will. It’s my birthday.” She pouts and pulls him in for another filthy kiss that leaves him breathless. “What do _you_ want, Michael?”

Well, that was simple.

“You.”


End file.
